


Come Inside

by ReyNimanSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Flash Fiction, Hux needs love, Kylo Has What Hux Needs, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNimanSolo/pseuds/ReyNimanSolo
Summary: A Star Wars slash fanfic where Kylo Ren may well have the one thing Hux needs most.





	Come Inside

**Author's Note:**

> These two! I'm in Kylux hell and it's glorious.

They’re on the bridge of the _Conqueror_ , nose to nose. Each man’s fists are clenched, held low to their hips and back in readiness but not outright challenge. Not yet.

“Careful, Ren, that your insecurities not get in the way,” Hux taunts, knowing full well he’s pushing Ren’s final button.

“General!” Ren’s furious.

Hux feels a momentary stab of fear. He crushes it in the grip of iron will. He will not be intimidated by this dark Force-user who is only here on that merit alone. Hux has _earned_ his place here and he means to let everyone who matters know that he and Ren are different but _equal_.

“Supreme Leader. Mission first,” he admonishes.

Ren retreats and Hux is left with his heart pounding between his ears and all eyes on him.

“Back to your stations!”

Hux wants to go after Ren, make him answer for that pathetic display of rivalry in front of Hux’s subordinates. He stays instead and finishes his shift, pretending as though nothing has happened.

It can’t end fast enough. As soon as he’s alone, he pulls his collar loose, feeling like he can breathe at last. The flush on his cheeks makes Hux wonder for a moment if he’s becoming ill.

The lift eases to a quiet stop, letting him off on his floor. All he wants is a turn in the ‘fresher and a drink. It’s what he’s thinking about when he rounds the final corner to his rooms.

Ren’s blocking the way to his quarters.

Hux seethes at the younger man’s audacity.

“Go away, Ren. I’m off the clock.” Hux pushes past, unable to keep from making contact with Ren's bulk in the narrow passage.

He’s surprised when Ren doesn’t try to stop him. The door to his quarters opens.

“Hux.”

All he has to do is cross the threshold and close the door on this whole fucked up day. Go inside and close the door on Kylo Ren. He pauses instead and turns to face his adversary.

“What do you want, Ren?”

Without warning, there’s no space left between them.

Ren’s hot mouth finds Hux’s throat beneath his open collar. Hux groans at the unfamiliar sensation. He grinds forward. It’s so sudden, it takes Hux a moment to regain his senses.

He bucks against Ren, trying to force some space between their bodies.

“You’re insane.”

Hux has to bite back another groan when Ren’s thigh pushes against his erection.

“Then that makes two of us, General.”

Hux is in over his head. By the time he realises, it’s far too late. The feeling is so foreign, shoved so deep in his past. He hasn't felt like this since he was a new recruit, the bastard son of Commandant Hux, doing whatever he had to in order to survive.

_On his knees, stripped bare, tears stream from his eyes as they hold him down and take turns with his mouth. The others taunt him, pinching and slapping, while the cruelest of them jerks Hux off until he comes, a broken, slobbering mess._

It’s only since he slit his final abuser’s throat that he’s been able to allow himself to face the harsh memories, sifting over them again and again, wearing them away until they begin to break up, turning back to stardust.

Now that feeling's back and he’s drowning in the possibilities.

Hatred surges through Hux. He can’t see anything but the beautiful threat in front of him.

His fingers wind into Ren’s hair as he prepares to drive his forehead into the crest of Ren’s nose in an effort to free himself. Instead of a headbutt, Hux pulls Ren’s mouth to his, the kiss an intoxicating mix of self-hatred and lust.

Ren’s groan unhinges the last of Hux’s control.

“Fuck. Come inside or go away,” he says.

Artist Credit: queenstardust.tumblr.com


End file.
